A selection item display device will be described using a vehicle navigation system as an example. In a conventional vehicle navigation system, a selection item which can be selected by the user is displayed on a screen on the basis of a surrounding situation during travel of a vehicle. For example, when the vehicle travels on a freeway, a selection item for retrieving a service area/parking area, a selection item for retrieving a point to change to a general load, and the like are displayed. The user can select those selection items when desired.
As the selection item, an item displayed on the screen is determined on the basis of a surrounding situation during travel of the vehicle. When the surrounding situation changes, selection items displayed on the screen change. For example, when the vehicle travels on a freeway, a selection item for retrieving a service area/parking area is displayed on the screen. When the vehicle changes from the freeway to a general road, the selection item for retrieving a serving area/parking area is deleted from the screen and other selection items are displayed on the screen for the reason that there are no service areas/parking areas in general roads.
An example of patent documents which shows conventional vehicle navigation systems is the following patent document 1.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3,585,837
In the patent document 1, an action proposing apparatus for proposing an action to the user in combination with information on time, place, and situation is described.